This invention relates generally to xerographic image creation apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to the heat and pressure belt fuser for fixing color toner images to a final substrate at high speeds.
In a typical electrophotographic printing process, a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to selectively dissipate the charges thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the developer material comprises toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules either to a donor roll or to a latent image on the photoconductive member. The toner attracted to a donor roll is then deposited on a latent electrostatic images on a charge retentive surface which is usually a photoreceptor. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a copy substrate. The toner particles are heated to permanently affix the powder image to the copy substrate.
In order to fix or fuse the toner material onto a support member permanently by heat, it is necessary to elevate the temperature of the toner material to a point at which constituents of the toner material coalesce and become tacky. This action causes the toner to flow to some extent onto the fibers or pores of the support members or otherwise upon the surfaces thereof. Thereafter, as the toner material cools, solidification of the toner material occurs causing the toner material to be bonded firmly to the support member.
One approach to thermal fusing of toner material images onto the supporting substrate has been to pass the substrate with the unfused toner images thereon between a pair of opposed roller members at least one of which is internally heated. During operation of a fusing system of this type, the support member to which the toner images are electrostatically adhered is moved through the nip formed between the rolls with the toner image contacting the heated fuser roll to thereby effect heating of the toner images within the nip. In a Nip Forming Fuser Roll (NFFR), the heated fuser roll is provided with a layer or layers that are deformable by a harder pressure roll when the two rolls are pressure engaged. The length of the nip determines the dwell time or time that the toner particles remain in contact with the surface of the heated roll.
The heated fuser roll is usually the roll that contacts the toner images on a substrate such as plain paper. In any event, the roll contacting the toner images is usually provided with an abhesive (low surface energy) material for preventing toner offset to the fuser member. Three materials which are commonly used for such purposes are PFA, Viton.TM. and silicone rubber.
Roll fusers work very well for fusing color images at low speeds since the required process conditions such as temperature, pressure and dwell can easily be achieved. When process speeds approach 100 pages per minute (ppm) roll fusing performance starts to falter. At such higher speeds, dwell must remain constant which necessitates an increase in nip width. Increasing nip width can be accomplished most readily by either increasing the fuser roll (FR) rubber thickness and/or the outside diameter of the roll. Each of these solutions reach their limit at about 100 ppm. Specifically, the rubber thickness is limited by the maximum temperature the rubber can withstand and the thermal gradient across the elastomer layer. The roll size becomes a critical issue for reasons of space, weight, cost, & stripping.
Following is a discussion of prior art, incorporated herein by reference, which may bear on the patentability of the present invention. In addition to possibly having some relevance to the question of patentability, these references, together with the detailed description to follow, may provide a better understanding and appreciation of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,566 granted to Albert W. Scribner on Dec. 30, 1980 discloses a heat and pressure fusing apparatus that exhibits high thermal efficiency. The fusing apparatus comprises at least one pair of first and second oppositely driven pressure fixing feed rollers, each of the rollers having an outer layer of a thermal insulating material; first and second idler rollers, a first flexible endless belt disposed about the first idler roller and each of the first pressure feed rollers and a second flexible endless belt disposed about the second idler roller and each of the second pressure feed rollers, at least one of the belts having an outer surface formed of a thermal conductive material, wherein there is defined an area of contact between the outer surfaces of the first and second belts located between the first and second pressure feed rollers for passing the copy sheet between the two belts under pressure; and means spaced relative to the belt whose outer surface comprises the thermal conductive material for heating the outer surface thereof, whereby when an unfused copy sheet is passed through the area of contact between the two belts it is subject to sufficient heat and pressure to fuse developed toner images thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,416 granted to Karz et al on Apr. 15, 1986 discloses a heat and pressure fusing apparatus for fixing toner images. The fusing apparatus is characterized by the separation of the heat and pressure functions such that the heat and pressure are effected at different locations on a thin flexible belt forming the toner contacting surface. A pressure roll cooperates with a stationary mandrel to form a nip through which the belt and copy substrate pass simultaneously. The belt is heated such that by the time it passes through the nip it's temperature together with the applied pressure is sufficient for fusing the toner images passing therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,304 granted to Gilbert et al on May 1, 1990 discloses a fuser belt for a reproduction machine. The belt may have one of several configurations which all include ridges and interstices on the outer surface which contacts the print media. These interstices are formed between regularly spaced ridges, between randomly spaced particles, between knit threads. These interstices allow the free escape of steam from the media during high-temperature fusing of the reproduction process. As the steam escapes freely, the steam does not accumulate in the media causing media deformations and copy quality deterioration. Additionally, media handling is improved because the ridges and interstices reduce the unwanted but unavoidable introduction of thermal energy into the copy media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,998 granted to Ueda et al on Oct. 5, 1993 discloses a toner image fixing device wherein there is provided an endless belt looped up around a heating roller and a conveyance roller, a pressure roller for pressing a sheet having a toner image onto the heating roller with the endless belt intervening between the pressure roller and the heating roller. A sensor is disposed inside the loop of the belt so as to come in contact with the heating roller, for detecting the temperature of the heating roller. The fixing temperature for the toner image is controlled on the basis of the temperature of the heating roller detected by the sensor. A first nip region is formed on a pressing portion located between the heating roller and the fixing roller. A second nip region is formed between the belt and the fixing roller, continuing from the first nip region but without contacting the heating roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,424 granted to Dalal et al on Sep. 20, 1994 discloses a heated, thick-walled, belt fuser for an electrophotographic printing machine. The belt is rotatably supported between a pair of rolls. One of the spans of the belt is in contact with a heating roll in the form of an aluminum roll with an internal heat source such as a quartz lamp. The belt is able to wrap a relatively large portion of the heating roll to increase the efficiency of the heat transfer. The second span of the belt forms an extended fusing nip with a pressure roll. The extended nip provides a greater dwell time for a sheet in the nip while allowing the fuser to operate at a greater speed. External heating enables a thick profile of the belt, which in turn allows the belt to be reinforced so as to operate at greater fusing pressures without degradation of the image. The thick profile and external heating of the belt also provides a much more robust design than conventional thin walled belt fusing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,146 granted to Hgashi et al on Nov. 7, 1995 relates to a fixing device to be used in electrophotographic apparatus for providing a clear fixed image with no offset with use of no oil or the least amount of oil, wherein an endless fixing belt provided with a metal body having a release thin film thereon is stretched between a fixing roller having a elastic surface and a heating roller, a pressing roller is arranged to press the surface of the elastic fixing roller upwardly from the lower side thereof through the fixing belt to form a nip portion between the fixing belt and the pressing roller, a guide plate for unfixed image carrying support member is provided underneath the fixing belt, between the heating roller and the nip portion, to form substantially a linear heating path between the guide plate and the fixing belt, and the metal body of the fixing belt has a heat capacity per cm.sup.2 within the range of 0.001 to 0.02 cal/.degree.C.